


Library Tryst

by Rivehn



Series: Magical Seigaku [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivehn/pseuds/Rivehn
Summary: Hariel and Syusuke 'study' at the library... Lemon.
Relationships: Fuji Syusuke/Echizen Hariel
Series: Magical Seigaku [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799437
Kudos: 32





	Library Tryst

Hariel hummed to herself as she packs up all of notebooks, her pens and her paper. She was in her final year of high school, but apparently being tutored by Yukimura was a never-ending thing at least for her and so she was as always working on other things in class, since she was extremely ahead of the curve. 

Education wise she could probably afford to skip class but attendance record was still a thing here so she usually just spent her time sketching in class. She wanted to go to university to pursue her love of drawing so she considered it time well spent.

She serenely left the classroom, and smiled at Sakuno-chan as she left. The girl was one of her best friends, but subtle was her go to strategy because making the poor girl blush by waving at her in the hallway, while fun on occasion, would be cruel to make into a daily habit. She probably picked up more of Fuji’s mannerism then other people liked but she wasn’t that mean, yet.

Her whole face lit up when she noticed the tall navy-haired young men waiting by the entrance. She ran, easily weaving in and out of the crowd. Yukimura smiled and caught her, spinning in a circle to disperse her momentum easily. “Hello Hari-chan." His silvery voice greeted her pleasantly, a light twinkle in his eyes as he peered down at her.

“Seiichi-senpai, why are you here? I thought we were meeting at the university library with Syusuke-kun." She asked lightly. He kissed her gently, no passion, but an almost overwhelming amount of soft sweet love in the gesture.

“Change of plans, so I figured I could drop you off for some alone time with Syusuke-kun. That is, if you don’t mind?" He asked her teasingly, violet gleaming down at her with a wicked glint. Hariel blushes, even after four years of being in a relationship, the sheer idea that someone loves her is still... overwhelming.

“No, I don’t mind." She says happily. Without thinking about it they both reach out and twine their free hands together as they set off towards the library.

There are mutters behind them about her cheating on her boyfriend, and they both roll their eyes because she never would and he would never want her to. He likes Fuji, as much as any powerful personality could like their own mirror. They don’t clash much,  Hariel is thoroughly claimed for life by both of them albeit in completely different ways and that is enough to bring them together even beyond their similar characters.

Hariel sometimes muses that if either of her boys could become animagi, they’d be some sort of terrifying alpha predator for sure, no fluffy prey animals for their souls.

Together they walk towards the university. Fuji is probably already in the library waiting for them. When she pushes open the old wooden door she inhales happily. Hariel likes the library, it’s old and immense. A sprawling building where people can get lost. No matter how busy it gets, there is almost always some quite corner tucked away where she can study in peace.

For all that she is in high school, this is the most convenient place to study together since Fuji already lives on campus here.

Yukimura smiles down at her, hugs her tightly and then waves at someone behind her. She sighs, knowing that she has been safely delivered to Fuji, but not minding over all. She likes spending time with Yukimura and knows that they both believe she can handle herself, they just prefer that she never has to.

Slender arms wrap around her waist and she leans back against his familiar hard chest as she tilts her head up. Yukimura presses a soft kiss to her lips and she squeezes his hand and then waves as he leaves.

“He never does properly register as a threat. It’s strange, if I saw you kiss literally anyone else I think I’d be insanely jealous.” The singsong voice of her boyfriend confesses in her ear, even as she shivers under his hot breath skating over the shell of her ear.

Slowly she turns around to wrap her arms around his shoulders in return. Taking in his attire, casual sweater and jeans and no bag in sight she speaks up slowly. “I suppose you have already claimed a place then?" He smiles serenely and winds a hand through her hair. 

She moans softly when he kisses her, then he tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss. She sighs into him, slick smooth mouth slanted over hers, creating tingles all the way down to her toes. Hariel tightens her hold on him for a second, just feeling his taller frame against her, his body so close and the bond wrapping around them flaring in heated spirals. It feels like home, love and belonging.

She steps away slightly, and then slides her arm around his waist. He tugs her close, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as he slowly guides her to his chosen spot. She has to admit, the old couch is charming, a soft whiskey-coloured leather creation, its hidden behind a strange configuration of bookcases. Completely out of sight, shielded from the rest of the library.

She knows that if she sits too close, they likely won’t get much done. Fuji is taking his exams soon and she needs to study to get into the university she is aiming for, coincidentally, this one. Though being close to Fuji is a factor in her choice, she genuinely just likes their art program. Which is why Fuji came here in the first place, to pursue photography.

She drops her bag on the floor, and sits with her back to the arm of the couch. Fuji glances at her over his textbook, like he knows every single one of her thoughts and is allowing this separation... for now. She blushes, he is just too distracting for her...

He leans back against his own half of the couch, and then swings long slender legs up to tangle with hers. She hums in contentment, it always feels good to feel his heat, it’s reassuring.

______

Hours later, she has reviewed everything even remotely related to what the entrance exam could possibly cover and is staring at the ceiling in a daze. Most people would still be trying to memorize more information, but Hariel has a good memory and usually works ahead by several months. She could take the test right now.

Fuji glances at her dazed face. He has an eidetic memory and never needs to study much at all. Hariel actually glared at him once, while demanding that he apologize to every single person who actually needed to study to get good grades. He smiles in fond remembrance, his girlfriend is a very passionate person.

Slowly he leans over, and then pulls her into his lap. At first Hariel just inhales his beloved scent. Rain and spice and something indefinable which is just purely Fuji. He is rubbing her back in long soothing strokes and the tension gradually leaves her frame.

When his hands move to her thighs she doesn’t tense much and just enjoys the feeling. Then he slowly starts sliding his hand under her skirt and she looks at him, wide-eyed. He smirks at her, kissing her deeply as he starts rubbing her through her panties. “Syusuke-kun... what are yo..” Her question dissolves into a moan when he sucks a red mark onto her porcelain skin.

His other hand has disappeared beneath her shirt and she is helpless against him as he toys with her nipple. He tugs on the pale pink peak. Hard enough that it hurts, then he kisses her again. The tiny spike of pain just flares the heat in her tummy higher and he knows it. He’s devouring her, claiming her mouth in a slick open-mouthed kiss. He sucks on her tongue and bites her lower lip.

She can’t help responding to him. Her hips are tilting slowly and he smirks into the kiss. He slowly pushes her panties aside and then plunges one finger into her tight wet pussy. “You are so wet sweetheart..." He murmurs into her ear and she blushes bright red. She feels dirty, but she just can’t help herself with him. He knows every single inch of her body, all of her weak spots and he is abusing that knowledge mercilessly to arouse her.

She squirms in his lap as he starts fucking his fingers into her, adding one two three, until she is riding four of the long pale digits. She can’t quite stop herself from trying to take those teasing fingers deeper into her body. He makes her feel so good and she is slowly losing her mind.

He slouches against the couch, widening his legs slightly and then he wraps an arm around her waist to pin her down completely. Hariel whines in frustration. Her legs are spread over his, wide enough that her wet pussy is open and exposed to his questing fingers. She can’t move.

She hides her red face against his neck, panting and quivering. He slides his fingers in and out of her slick cunt slowly, sometimes he teases her clit and then he just goes back to opening her up with his clever nimble fingers. Hariel moans beneath his teasing ministrations. She knows that she will be embarrassed later, they are in the fucking library, but right now she is just painfully aroused and Fuji, the jerk, is drawing out her release.

Finally she whimpers “Please...” against his neck, and he takes mercy on her. He pulls on her long curls winding a hand into her hair to tug harshly, but Hariel only moans, leaning into the tight grip. He kisses her, swallowing any noise she makes as he rubs her clit in tight little circles. Hariel’s hands tighten on his shoulders, until he can feel her nails biting into his skin even through his clothes.

She whines high in her throat, she’s so close... then he bites her bottom lip and she groans, a long low noise which he swallows with a loving kiss as she climaxes around his fingers. Her pussy flutters around the pale digits, and her vision goes white for a split-second. When she can see straight again, she blushes bright red. Fuji is licking his slick shiny fingers and she can almost feel her panties becoming damper by the second, her slick juices soaking into the pure white fabric.

Unhurried the tensai beneath her grinds up against her and she can feel his rock-hard cock. Her eyes widen and he smiles gently at her, and it is so unfair that he can smile so serenely even while he is aroused while she turns pink every single time.

Standing up slowly, he glances around and then pulls her into the nearest bathroom. Locking the door behind her he slowly places his hands on her hips, and then pushes his hard cock firmly against her skirt-clad ass. 

Hariel blushes, she can see his dark blue eyes in the mirror. She has her hands spread on the cold marble of the countertop and her fingers scrabble helplessly against the smooth material when he reaches up to push her white button-up high enough that he can see her white lacy bra. He tugs down the lacy piece of underwear just far enough that her breasts spill over the garment. 

Her nipples are peaked and pink and she glances away, embarrassed at being so aroused in semi-public. He smiles, and it’s a slow wicked thing, that grin. He is pushing his cock against her slowly as if he has all the time in the world, while his pale fingers reach out to play with her breasts. He fondles the pale globes and she can’t tear her gaze away from his dark aroused eyes. He’s watching her, watching her reactions in the mirror as he pinches hard. 

“Syusuke please...” She begs, Hariel desperately wants him to touch her everywhere, he’s teasing her and she’s impatient for more. He smiles, nipping the shell of her ear delicately while drawing circles and squares around her hard rosy nipples. 

The blue-eyed male hums. He loves seeing her like this, eyes dark with arousal and desperate to be filled by his cock. “But you are so pretty like this Hariel... I just want to keep you like this, wanting and wet. Your face is beautiful when you are flushed and desperate...”

Her nipples are tightly pebbled and when he teases her by flicking  them she can feel her inner muscles clenching tighter. When he finally lets go to flip up her skirt, there is a dark wet patch in her white panties. He groans at the sight. He slowly squeezes her ass. She has a very pretty ass and he wants to spend a long time just licking and biting the pale globes.

Ignoring the stray thought, for now, he pushes a single digit against the sodden part of her panties. Her pussy is so slick and open from her earlier orgasm that he can just slide his finger right into her. Hariel moans as her underwear is pushed into her. The elastic lines are cutting into her hips because he is pushing into her without shoving the pale fabric aside. It feels too good.

The fabric is rougher than his skin, and the sensation feels strange and she squirms even as he adds more fingers. “Does it feel good?” He asks teasingly. He can feel how hot her cunt is, but the wetness only makes the fabric feel heavy and slick and it’s strange to feel her through the barrier of her panties but also strangely arousing.

She is blushing, cheeks glowing bright red with her arousal and embarrassment as she nods slowly. He tugs down the fabric slightly, only so he can push more of the white panties inside of her. It leaves him with the lovely view of his fingers wrapped in white cotton while pushing deeper into her gushing pussy and a pink twitching rosebud.

When he rubs his thumb over the tight hole she moans helplessly, knees knocking against each other as she trembles. He pushes between her shoulder blades and gratefully she sinks down against the marble countertop. She shivers when her hard nipples press against the cold surface.

Her ass is on full display and he is so hard that it nearly hurts, but Fuji is nothing if not disciplined and he wants to watch her climax again. Wants to watch her pretty face while she cums around his fingers, or his cock or beneath his tongue, he doesn’t usually discriminate. But he knows he probably won’t be able to refrain from cumming if he does sink his cock into her and he isn’t quite ready yet.

He teases her asshole, brushing featherlight touches over the tight ring of muscles. She always squirms so prettily if he touches her there. Still a little bit shy and feeling dirty but loving his touch too much to reject it. He slicks the digit with her juices and then he pushes firmly into the tight hole. Hariel moans, she’s being teased in both of her holes and it feels amazing.

He can’t resist her when she’s spread open for him, wet and flushed, moaning from his touch. He pulls her up and then turns her around. He kisses her, slanting his mouth over hers to quickly deepen the kiss and its wet, passionate and deep and soul-searing.

He picks her up and drops her onto the marble surface. She hisses at the cold feeling and he sinks to his knees, kneeling between her legs. He lifts them over his shoulders and then starts tonguing her clit. So soft and so wet that she can barely feel the glide, only enough that it feels like a tease. She shifts impatiently, and Fuji pinches her thigh harshly. “Stay still for me sweetheart. I’ll only make it last longer if you move.” He orders softly.

She swallows, and tries to stay still as best as she can. He glances up at her aroused flushed face and smiles at the determined look. He fills both holes with his fingers, and teases her sensitive walls with quick strokes. He starts sucking harder on her clit, flicking his tongue over the sensitive button. Hariel is moaning and panting and he loves the little sounds she makes in the heat of the moment.

She freezes in horror when someone actually knocks on the door, and they can hear the mumbling of a student, annoyed that the bathroom is taken. Fuji glances up at her, and slowly starts moving his fingers again. Hariel presses both of her hands tightly over her mouth and shakes her head in panic as he sucks on her clit.

Utterly ignoring the stranger on the other side as he pushes her closer to her orgasm, he rubs her thigh soothingly. Her legs are tensely hooked over his shoulders and she is looking at him in wide-eyed almost panic mingled with arousal as he flicks his tongue over her clit in quick movements. 

Hariel’s head is thrown back and her pussy is tight like a vice around his fingers, he can almost feel her orgasm building and meanly sucks hard on her clit. The voice drifts away, complaining about having to go to another floor, and Hariel cums hard. Her pussy pulses wetly around his fingers and her legs twitch as she shudders. Her climax is longer than normal from the release of panic and the fear of discovery. It’s intense and she shakes as the last waves of pleasure slowly ebb away. 

He stands up and opens his jeans palming his hard cock. Hariel is a weak wreck, tears in the corners of her eyes and face lax and flushed from the afterglow. He steps between her legs and pushes into her with one smooth push. She is still tight around him. Wet enough that he can push into her easily but still so hot and tight around him. 

He moans because she just feels so good. Hariel inhales in a panicked gasp, because she is so sensitive from her climax and being full of his large cock just feels so overwhelmingly intense.

He fucks her slowly, and the slender girl wraps her legs around his waist, leaning back on her hands as he thrusts into her. He leans closer, her breasts are swaying temptingly in front of him, topped by erect deep pink nipples, and he sucks on one of the peaks. Hariel’s cunt clenches tighter and he flicks his tongue over the little nub. Her pussy tightens rhythmically and he groans low in his throat.

“You are so tight and you feel so good Hariel...” He murmurs and it’s hard not to cum, when he can see her response to his praise. Her mouth is open and her eyes are shut and a litany of little sexy sounds leaves her pretty mouth and she bites her lip at his words. He slows down his rhythm for a moment and the look of frustration on her face is endearing. 

He slowly slides out of her, and his cock is hard and glistening with her juices and Hariel whines in frustration. “Turn around, I want you to see how deep you are taking me. You’re so cute and your pussy glistens so lovely wrapped around me. You look amazing when I’m fucking you.”

One of her legs is on the countertop and he is fucking into her from behind, the mirror showing her the lewd image in crystal clarity. His cock is entering her wet cunt so easily, gliding in to fill her completely, her clit is large and visible and she watches, entranced, as the push of his prick into her body opens her pussy, stretching the flesh almost obscenely around his erect cock.

She’s being fucked open and she’s so full. He’s stretching her further and it almost hurts but the pain never touches her because the pleasure is obscene and overwhelming. Thick waves of sensation drowning her in lust and love and fire.

It might have hurt, but her pussy is soft and slick from her orgasms and gives easily. When her chanting starts to go faster and he can almost feel his orgasm, he reaches down to rub her clit, hard. Tight little circles as he never stops thrusting into her. Hariel watches his pale fingers, watched his cock pushing into her, sees the way her own body tightens, how the muscles in her abdomen all go stark and tense.

She moans, fascinated with the visual. He breathes out into her ear. “Beautiful, you look beautiful like this.” And all at once, it’s too much. Her clit is hyper-sensitive and the way he is toying with it feels so good, he bites down on her neck and she moans, feeling him cum inside her, ropes of cum filling her absurdly full and his cock is still so hard as he impossibly keeps cumming inside of her, his hips stuttering against her ass as more hot liquid spurts into her.

Her pussy almost seems to milk him, tightening around him again and again as she also climaxes around him. She whines at the feeling, all of her body is tense and she’s shaking from the force of her orgasm, he just feels so good inside of her and the pleasure is almost too much as she twitches around his cock.

Her climax seems to last for a small eternity, the feeling of his cock and cum stretching her inside and the strong arms keeping her in place as his hips press hard against her ass feels unbelievably good. Her body is rosy and flushed, back curved as she shudders through her orgasm.

Slowly she relaxes, her whole body going lax, she can feel him softening as well and merely sighs as she feels his cock slipping free. She feels almost empty now. She lowers her leg, but her face burns when she looks in the mirror again, white thick seed trickles out of her slowly. Sliding down her thigh, Fuji is watching the same thing,  possessive and pleased at the visual mark he left on her, inside of her.

The honey-haired student hugs her tightly. He presses a loving kiss to the side of her head. “I love you.” He says softly. She leans back against him, it’s a little frustrating sometimes, the way he pushes her out of her comfort zone, but he always makes sure that she is okay with it. Even if he does ignore her if she’s only embarrassed instead of genuinely unwilling. “I love you too.” She sighs the words into his skin, happy if tired, cuddling closer to his strong frame.

He cleans them up slowly with wet tissues and kisses her chastely every now and then.  Hariel still feels weak in the knees but follows him anyway. She always does.

When they arrive back at the couch, she blushes, it really was very... daring, the way he just gave her an orgasm right there, in public. He sinks down on the couch and she sits down in his lap. She hides her still red face against his neck and he smiles easily. 

When two weeks later, Yukimura invites them to the library again, she blushes and nearly refuses. The blue-eyed  tensai smiles kindly at her, pressing a chaste kiss to the centre of her palm and she finally accepts. She still refuses to return to that couch while Yukimura is accompanying them though.


End file.
